Rewards
by MobBob
Summary: Request by DarkxMoon21: After returning the lightening bolt, Aphrodite invites Percy to her room to commemorate his bravery. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

It was always a fantasy for Percy. Even before he knew about his parentage, Percy had always imagined what it would be like to fuck the goddess of love. When he was in Middle School, Percy had found an illustrated book on myths. Percy took it to his room and had masturbated to the section about Aphrodite. The illustration was spectacular. Even though the book was meant for children, the artist clearly had fun drawing the goddess's breasts. Of course, the real Aphrodite was much more incredible than in the book. Her breasts were perkier and the curve of her ass was spectacular. Her legs were nice and long. She stretched her legs out as she lay on Percy's bed, showing them off to him. Percy could see that she wasn't wearing any underwear either. She smiled as she watched his eyes inspect her body. "So, what does the great Percy Jackson think?"

"What do I think?" said Percy.

"Yes," said Aphrodite. "What do you think about my body?"

"It's...uh it's great," said Percy.

"You don't seem to sure. Perhaps this may change your mind." Before Percy know what was happening, Aphrodite took off her dress and tossed it at Percy. Percy caught the dress, but dropped it when he looked back up at Aphrodite. "Now, does the great Percy Jackson like what he sees?"

"Yes, oh yes," said Percy.

Aphrodite got off the bed and went over to Percy. She put her arms around his shoulders. Percy's heart raced as he felt her breasts press up against his body. "Now, we at Olympus are having a bit of a problem."

"A problem," said Percy. "Do you need me to help?"

"Oh I think you're the perfect person to help," said Aphrodite. "You see the problem is about you."

"Me?" said Percy. "What about me? What did I do?"

Aphrodite laughed. "Oh nothing. It's just, you returned the lightening bolt and prevented a war between the gods."

"And that's a bad thing?" said Percy.

"Oh no," said Aphrodite. "Far from it. It's just, we need to reward you for your bravery and we just can't think of something you'd want. Can you help us? Is there something you want?"

Percy looked down at Aphrodite's body. "Yeah, there's something I might want."

"Well, I'm more than happy to give it to you." Percy was extremely hard right now. Aphrodite could practically feel his erection on her thigh. She smiled at him. As if she read his mind, she began taking off his clothes. She tossed his shirt to the side and started to unzip his jeans. Soon, Percy was standing in the middle of his room in only his boxers. Aphrodite's hand gracefully snuck it's way under the band of his boxers. She grabbed his member and began tugging at it. Her hands were so soft. She pulled his boxers to the floor. Percy felt exposed, not helped by the breezy nature of the room. Aphrodite leaned in and kissed Percy's chest. A warmth filled his body and instantly Percy began to feel a surge of confidence. He grabbed Aphrodite and carried him over to the bed. He tossed her to the mattress with all his force. She giggled as she hit the covers. Percy went to get on top of her, when she rolled over on her stomach, shoving her rear in the air. "Spank me Percy. Spank me hard."

"If you insist." Percy spanked Aphrodite's rear.

Aphrodite screamed. "Harder!"

"How's this?" Percy spanked her again.

Aphrodite moaned. "Harder! I'm a filthy slut. I need to be punished."

"I'll punish you." Percy brought his hand down on Aphrodite until her ass was bright red. Percy got on the bed and came at Aphrodite from behind. He found her sopping wet pussy and inserted his erection into her. She moaned loudly. Percy began thrusting into her with all his might. Normally Percy was nothing like this in bed, but he was the goddess of love. She had literally slept with thousands of men before him and probably could handle herself. Percy went as fast as he could. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. It was at this point that Percy realized how flexible Aphrodite was. She arched her entire back towards Percy, who could look down at her breasts. The two kissed. Aphrodite's tongue wrestled with Percy's. She pulled her tongue out and nibbled on his lower lip. This gave Percy an idea. He lowered his head to her shoulder and bit down hard. So hard that he left bite marks. This didn't phase Aphrodite at all. She only let out a light, sexy moan. Percy wondered what other things she had tried if she considered this vanilla. As if to answer his question, Aphrodite put her hand around Percy's back and scratched him. Percy felt the warm feeling of blood rolling down his back, but he ignored it. Instead this got him to go faster. Aphrodite screamed as he thrust into her. He screams grew louder and more intense. Percy's heart raced faster and faster as he did this. Soon, Aphrodite came. The sound of her coming got Percy so excited that it sent him over the edge. He came, filling her pussy with his seed. Percy collapsed to the bed.

Aphrodite got up and put her arm on Percy's chest. She kissed him. "So were you satisfied?"

"I enjoyed it," said Percy.

Aphrodite ran her hand over Percy's chest. "But were you satisfied? Do you feel like you were adequately rewarded for your heroics?"

"I suppose I was," said Percy.

"Really?" said Aphrodite as she sucked on Percy's nipple. "Because you went through a lot. You might need some extra compensation."

"Well if that's the case," said Percy. "I guess I didn't think it was as good as I deserved."

Aphrodite grinned. "I can fix that."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A second chapter as requested by DarkxMoon21.**

Percy could feel goose bumps form on his arms as Aphrodite put the handcuffs around his wrists. She stood over him completely naked, carrying a riding crop in her hands. Percy had never tried this before, but Aphrodite had assured him she would be gentle. At least as gentle as one could be with bondage. Aphrodite walked around Percy, pretending to inspect him, like she hadn't already gotten a good look at him before. She put the riding crop to her chin, as if deep in thought. Eventually she spoke. "Percy, it's come to my attention that you need to be punished."

"Punished?" said Percy.

Aphrodite brushed the crop against Percy's thigh. "I know you stole the lightening bolt and planted it on Ares. Confess!"

Aphrodite brought the crop down on Percy's thigh with all her might. Percy's heart raced as she did this. "I confess. I stole the lightening bolt."

Aphrodite grinned. "Wow, you gave that up really quickly. You need to grow a backbone you worm."

Aphrodite struck his thigh again. "I'm sorry. I'll grow a backbone."

"Shut up!" Aphrodite hit his thigh a third time, turning the skin bright red.

Percy grinned. "No. Make me."

"I'll make you regret that." Aphrodite attacked Percy, striking not just his thigh, but his stomach, his chest, and arms. Percy was just enjoying this. With every blow, he simply talked back with even more acid. All this did was to get Aphrodite to hit him with even more rapidity. Occasionally she would stop striking Percy and would grind the end of the crop into Percy's balls. Soon, his erection swelled to an impressive size. Aphrodite looked at it in awe. Given she was the goddess of love, Percy had to hand it to himself. Aphrodite leaned down to Percy's erection and kissed his tip. She stuck out her tongue and ran it up and down his shaft. Percy's heart practically skipped a beat. The action practically reduced Percy's mind to mush. The only thing Percy could think about was how soft Aphrodite's tongue was. He wondered how many times she'd done this before. Aphrodite then straddled Percy's waist so that her back faced Percy and began riding him. Percy loved it when Aphrodite was on top. Sure, it was satisfying the last time, but Aphrodite was really in her element when she was in control. Aphrodite moaned as she rode Percy. She arched herself backwards and kissed Percy. Percy instinctively wanted to yank her hair or grab her breasts, but the handcuffs prevented him from doing anything. He tried to push against the cuffs, but they chafed against his wrists as he reached for Aphrodite. This denial of pleasure only turned Percy on even more, his erection getting harder as he thought about what he was missing out. He lifted his waist and thrust into Aphrodite. It wasn't long before Percy came, filling Aphrodite's pussy. She collapsed to the bed.

"How was I?" said Percy.

"Good," said Aphrodite as she unlocked the handcuffs. "But I was the one doing all the work."

"Hey, what are you doing?" said Percy, moving his hands so Aphrodite couldn't get to the handcuffs. "I want to do this again."

"No," said Aphrodite.

"Come on," said Percy. "Don't I deserve to be rewarded?"

"You do," said Aphrodite. "But I'm a little worn out and kind of need a nap."

"I thought you were the goddess of love?" said Percy. "Don't you have an inexhaustible lust?"

"Yes," said Aphrodite.

"So what's the deal?" said Percy.

Aphrodite sighed. "You exhausted it."


End file.
